


Poses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian contemplates buying those roses.





	Poses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s finger’s caressed the smooth petals of those faithful roses for more then a few seconds while he contemplated. It would be romantic of him to buy the flowers and take them home to Justin. He wants Romance Mel said. Brian could be romantic, ridiculously romantic some might say. Mel didn’t know. She didn’t know how they danced that night, Justin still might not even know how they danced that night.

The yellow walls are lined with portraits  
And I've got my new red fetching leather jacket  
All these poses such beautiful poses  
Makes any boy feel like picking up roses 

Mel doesn’t know how sometimes at the diner while they eat their meals haphazardly, the stillness of Brian’s hand in Justin’s under the table is secure. And nobody knows how late at night Brian might wake up and watch Justin sleep. He might bathe Justin with his eyes. Even Justin doesn’t know that.

There's never been such grave a matter  
As comparing our new brand name black sunglasses  
All these poses such beautiful poses  
Makes any boy feel as pretty as princes

“Can I ring those up for you sir?” The man that had been watching him intently finally spoke. A single petal fell from the bouquet and landed on the wet concrete below Brian’s feet. He almost said no thanks and nestled them back into the cart with the others, but he went on a limb. “Sure… I’ll take em.”

The green autumnal parks conducting  
All the city streets a wondrous chorus singing  
All these poses oh how can you blame me  
Life is a game and true love is a trophy 

He tried not to look down at them as he walked swiftly towards the loft. He was afraid he might change his mind if he looked at them. When he reached the building he looked up to his floor, then at the flowers roughly. A thorn had torn through the plastic exterior and his hands were getting wet from the stems. 

And you said  
Watch my head about it  
Baby you said watch my head about it  
My head about it

He rode the elevator to his floor in outward silence, although in his head his heartbeat throbbed against his temples. Standing in front of his loft he could faintly hear music playing. It sounded like the violin, and Brian remembered the concert Justin had gone to, and the boy he had described to him.

Oh no oh no oh no  
Oh no oh no no kidding  
Reclined amongst these packs of reasons  
For to smoke the days away into the evenings

When he slid the door along the grooves he saw Justin. He was sitting in his chair that he sits in when he draws at the computer. He was facing away. The dim light slid along his narrow back, and it was pure beauty to Brian. 

All these poses of classical torture  
Ruined my mind like a snake in the orchard  
I did go from wanting to be someone now  
I'm drunk and wearing flip-flops on Fifth Avenue 

Justin sat so still, so haunting. Then he spun around and his gaze landed on Brian. The music flowing from the cd player made its way to Brian and wrapped him up. The warmness took him over. “hey” said Justin.

Once you've fallen from classical virtue  
Won't have a soul for to wake up and hold you  
In the green autumnal parks conducting  
All the city streets a wondrous chorus

“Hey.” Water from the flowers dripped to the floor where Brian stood still outside of the loft and added to the tempo. Looking down at the roses drooping him his grasp, Petals started to fall to the ground, Dripping like blood. The whole bouquet followed them when Brian let go.

Singing all these poses now no longer boyish  
Made me a man ah but who cares what that is  
And you said watch my head about it  
Baby you said watch my head about it

He stepped inside the loft and let the door follow the grooves on its own. Justin sat in his chair watching as his lover walked to him. Brian left Justin sitting in his chair, and grasped his hands. Then he spun. He spun and spun and spun. And he took Justin with him. He took Justin with him all around the loft spinning and dancing to the soft sounds of the violin all the while. 

My head about it  
Oh no oh no oh no  
Oh no oh no well you said  
Watch my head about it

The song coming to an end, Brian ended the dance, and he knelt down to get closer to Justin who was still in the chair. “Happy Birthday.” Justin smiled and pulled Brian down to him to k=give him a kiss. As they laughed and danced and talked the rest of the night, the violin continuing to play on the stereo was forgotten.

Baby you said watch my head about it  
My head about it  
Oh no oh no oh no  
Oh no oh no no kidding

Brian Kinney doesn’t buy Romance, He makes his own.


End file.
